O Destino de Cada Coração I
by By Mandora
Summary: Kikyou, obcecada por InuYasha, que estava ficando cada vez mais envolvido com Kagome, tenta tirar Kagome de seu caminho, criando várias armadilhas para a jovem, que acaba descobrindo poderes ocultos e um grande amor...
1. De Volta Para Casa

Disclaimer: 

Esta fanfic é baseada na obra: Inu-Yasha. Todos os direitos e personagens citados nesta fanfic com base na história original são de propriedade da autora Rumiko Takahashi, a exceção dos personagens que eu mesma criei.

* * *

Legenda: 

" " Pensamentos dos personagens

– Fala dos personagens

-x-x-x-x-x- Passagem de tempo de um acontecimento para o outro

(x) Termos e nomes com este símbolo ao lado são explicados no final de cada capítulo

* * *

Essa fanfiction tem por base o que acontece no anime até o episódio "42 – A Ferida do Vento refletida". Naraku estava se tornando mais forte e adquirindo novas habilidades, como a de criar youkais a partir de seu próprio corpo. Isso tudo graças aos fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas que a sacerdotisa Kikyou ressuscitada roubara de Kagome e dera a Naraku. No episódio citado, Inu-Yasha havia sido derrotado por Kanna, uma criação de Naraku, e ficara sabendo que havia sido Kikyou quem tinha dado ao seu inimigo os fragmentos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - De volta para casa**

Nada melhor que o tempo para curar algumas feridas. E depois da última luta que tiveram contra Naraku e a revelação do que Kikyou havia feito, era exatamente disso que Inu-Yasha precisava, curar feridas. "Não acredito que a Kikyou possa me odiar tanto assim, a ponto de fazer o que Naraku disse..." Inu-Yasha suspirou levemente, enquanto admirava o luar de seu lugar preferido, o alto de uma árvore qualquer. Era onde ficava sozinho e se sentia à vontade para pensar. Mas sempre ficava próximo ao acampamento, velando o sono de seus amigos, velando o sono dela. "Kagome..." Olhar aquela jovem adormecida lhe trazia um certo conforto. "Pelo menos, eu ainda tenho você..."

Logo cedo, recomeçaram sua busca pelos fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Inu-Yasha ia à frente de todos, passando de uma árvore para a outra. De vez em quando, parava em algum lugar para esperar os outros, com o ar debochado de sempre.

– Como é? Nessa moleza, nós nunca vamos reunir os fragmentos que ainda faltam antes do Naraku! – Exclamou o hanyou (x).

– Se eu pudesse ficar pulando de galho em galho que nem macaco, também ia rápido. – Disse Shippou para Miroku, já que estava em seu ombro.

– O que foi que você disse, seu pirralho? – Perguntou Inu-Yasha.

Tentando contornar a situação, Miroku tenta acalmar os ânimos.

– Shippou, isso não foi nem um pouco educado... – Inu-Yasha ficou desconfiado. – Afinal de contas, o que se pode esperar de um mal-educado que nem sequer reduz o passo, assim como eu, só para estar na companhia de duas belas damas...

– Obrigada, Miroku. – Disse Sango.

– Você é muito gentil, bem diferente de uma certa pessoa... – Kagome olhou de rabo de olho para Inu-Yasha.

– Por acaso isso é comigo, Kagome? Você fica dando bola pra esse monge almofadinha, mas quando a coisa fica preta quem sempre tira você das encrencas sou eu!

– Inu-Yasha... – Ela falou de um jeito tão sutil que deixou Inu-Yasha desconcertado.

– Ah... O que... O que foi, Kagome? – Perguntou ele, meio sem jeito.

– SENTA!

Inu-Yasha caiu da árvore em que estava de cara no chão tão forte, que o impacto levantou um monte de poeira e folhas secas.

– Nossa! É a primeira vez que eu vejo um youkai (x) cair de maduro. – Disse Miroku meio irônico.

– Hanyou, Miroku, só hanyou... – Completou Shippou.

Inu-Yasha levantou o rosto cheio de terra do chão, grasnando para a colegial.

– Mas por que diabos você fez isso, Kagome?

– Foi você quem começou! Além do mais, eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

– Anda, fala logo! O que é? – Sacudindo a poeira da roupa.

– Sabe, Inu-Yasha, semana que vem é o aniversário do meu irmãozinho Souta e eu queria tanto estar com ele nesse dia...

– Lá vem você com essa desculpa esfarrapada só para voltar para aquele seu mundo maluco. Assim a gente nunca vai terminar de juntar os fragmentos da... – Percebeu lágrimas nos olhos de Kagome. – Ah, não... Não chore Kagome, eu não quis...

– Jóia de Quatro Almas, Naraku, Kikyou, é só isso que importa? E eu? E os meus sentimentos, Inu-Yasha? – Colocou o rosto entre as mãos e começou a soluçar. – Seu insensível!

– Ah... O quê? Kagome desculpe, eu não queria fazer você chorar... Eu... Ah... Está bem, a gente volta, mas no dia seguinte você tem que retornar. – E saiu caminhando em direção ao vilarejo.

Sango se aproximou de Kagome preocupada.

– Você está bem, Kagome?

Kagome tirou as mãos do rosto, enxugou as lágrimas e com um sorriso confessou a Sango:

– Isso sempre funciona!

E lá foram eles pela floresta de volta ao vilarejo. Miroku se aproximou de Inu-Yasha, meio que fazendo segredo.

– Ela é muito convincente, Inu-Yasha. No seu lugar, eu também teria feito a mesma coisa.

– É, ela finge que está triste e eu finjo que acredito.

– Você é mais inteligente do que eu pensava, meu caro Inu-Yasha.

– Vindo de você, Miroku, vou considerar como elogio.

A caminhada de volta durou dias e, ao chegarem ao vilarejo, Kaede se surpreendeu ao vê-los.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês voltaram tão rápido.

– É que depois de amanhã é aniversário do meu irmãozinho. – Respondeu Kagome animadamente. – A minha mãe vai fazer uma grande festa e eu vou ajudar... Eu tive uma idéia! Por que a senhora não vem comigo? O meu vovô e a senhora iam se dar super bem.

– Ah, não, minha criança. Eu não tenho mais idade para essas coisas. Mas por que você não leva os seus amigos?

– Boa idéia, vovó Kaede. E aí, o que vocês acham? Até que seria uma boa.

– Ah, essa não! De jeito nenhum! – Respondeu um aborrecido Inu-Yasha, cruzando os braços.

– Qual é o problema, Inu-Yasha? Seria bom relaxar um pouco após tantas batalhas. – Retrucou Miroku.

Sango começou a divagar.

– Eu queria tanto conhecer o mundo da Kagome...

– Kagome, vai ter festa?

– Claro que vai, Shippou. E também bolo, sorvete...

Sorvete era algo sobre o qual os amigos de Kagome ainda não haviam visto ou provado. Sango perguntou do que se tratava e a colegial tratou de pensar em uma forma clara de explicar.

– Como é que eu vou explicar, Sango... Já sei! É como neve com gosto de frutas para você poder comer.

– Nossa! Deve ser maravilhoso! – Sango uniu as mãos na altura do peito, alegre, mas logo notou o ainda emburrado hanyou ao lado. – Ah... Vamos Inu-Yasha, não seja bobo.

– Bobo, eu! Você sabe o que pode acontecer se as pessoas do mundo da Kagome virem a mim e ao Shippou? Elas vão sair correndo de medo, isso sim!

– Nesse ponto eu tenho que concordar com você... – Respondeu Kagome, mas após alguns segundos pensativa, resolveu a questão com ar de triunfante. – Vamos fazer uma festa à fantasia, assim ninguém vai estranhar nenhum de vocês. Todos vão estar disfarçados mesmo. Nós também podemos comprar umas roupas só pra dar uma saidinha. Vamos Inu-Yasha!

Então Inu-Yasha deu de ombros e seguiu em direção ao poço Come-ossos.

– Será que eu nunca vou ganhar uma discussão de você, Kagome?

– Não mesmo...

E assim, após Kagome dar a cada um de seus amigos um fragmento da jóia para que pudessem atravessar o poço, todos pularam dentro dele para irem ao mundo moderno de Kagome...

* * *

(x) Youkai – ser fantástico da cultura japonesa dotado de poderes extraordinários; fantasma; demônio

(x) Hanyou – meio-youkai (metade youkai, metade humano). Por ser um cruzamento dentre as duas espécies, um hanyou pode, em um dia aleatório do mês, perder todos os seus poderes de youkai e tornar-se totalmente humano. Nesse período, eles procuram abrigo seguro, uma vez que se sentem enfraquecidos pela falta de sua força demoníaca.


	2. O Passeio

**Capitulo 2 - O passeio**

Kagome entrou em casa com seu irmão Souta, cheia de pacotes, fazendo o maior estardalhaço e espalhando os pacotes pela sala.

– Hei, pessoal! Consegui roupas para todo mundo, assim nós podemos passear hoje à noite!

Inu-Yasha, com ar de esnobe no canto da sala, tenta quebrar o clima da jovem, sem êxito.

– Eu pensei que fosse apenas a festa de aniversário do seu irmão, Kagome. E o que há de errado com as nossas roupas afinal?

– A festa do Souta é só amanhã, Inu-Yasha, e se você pensa que eu vou ficar dentro de casa até a gente voltar está muito enganado! Além do mais, hoje em dia ninguém mais usa quimonos quando sai na rua, só em festivais. E o seu também está fedendo, precisa ser lavado para a festa. Aqui... – E começou a separar os pacotes e a distribuí-los. – Eu trouxe roupa até para o Shippou!

– Oba, oba! Deixa eu ver! – A raposinha ficou saltitando ao redor dos pacotes.

– Eu ajudo o Shippou e a Sango a se vestirem e o Souta ajuda você e o Miroku, depois que todos tiverem tomado banho, Inu-Yasha.

– Quer me explicar como é que a gente vai tomar banho se eu não vi nenhum rio por aqui, Kagome? – Sentou-se debaixo da janela e cruzou os braços.

– Ah é, o rio... Souta mostra pro Miroku e pro Inu-Yasha como funciona o chuveiro. Sango, Shippou, vamos pro meu quarto.

Mais tarde, antes do cair da noite, estavam todos reunidos na sala prontos para sair, com exceção de Inu-Yasha que estava terminando de se vestir com ajuda de Souta. Sango estava com um vestido preto sem mangas e de gola. Miroku seguiu um estilo mais social: calça preta e camisa azul-marinho. O pequeno Shippou vestiu um macacão amarelo e um colete preto, assim disfarçava sua calda enrolando-a na cintura. Quando Inu-Yasha finalmente entrou na sala, Kagome se encantou ao vê-lo. Afinal ela havia escolhido a roupa: uma calça jeans azul-clara e uma camisa pólo branca com uma tarja horizontal vermelha na altura do peito.

– Ah, Inu-Yasha, serviu direitinho! – Correu em sua direção e o puxou pelo braço. – Agora vamos senão vai ficar muito tarde. Miroku, você pode levar aquela cesta pra mim?

– Mas é claro. O que tem na cesta, senhorita Kagome?

– É o nosso lanche, vamos fazer um piquenique no parque aqui da cidade!

– Um o quê, Kagome? – Perguntou o irritado Inu-Yasha. – E além do mais, você se esqueceu de um detalhe bem pequenininho... – Apontou para as orelhas.

– Um piquenique, Inu-Yasha, é quando a gente sai para comer ao ar livre e eu não me esqueci disso aí não, viu? – Tirou da bolsa um boné e um walkman. – Aqui, Shippou, a gente coloca os fones assim e ninguém vai notar a suas orelhinhas. É esse aqui é só colocar na cabeça, Inu-Yasha. – Entregou o boné para Inu-Yasha.

– Que bom, que bom! Agora ninguém vai me reconhecer! – Exclamou Shippou, feliz da vida, correndo de um lado para o outro. – Kagome, só tem uma coisa que me incomoda... Essa história de ficar enrolando o meu rabinho de raposa dentro dessa roupa esquisita é muito desconfortável...

– Ah, pára de reclamar, Shippou! – Colocou o boné e seguiu em direção da porta. – A gente devia ter te deixado lá com aquela velha...

– Inu-Yasha, espera! Você nem sabe aonde ir...

Kagome foi atrás de Inu-Yasha seguida por Shippou e Souta.

– Ela nem falou de como eu estou, Sango...

– Para mim você está muito bonito. – E sorriu deixando o monge encabulado.

– Ah, obrigado, Sango. Sabe, você também está muito bonita... Como um lindo sonho...

Miroku ofereceu seu braço, Sango o segurou e ambos saíram porta afora pela noite.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A lua estava cheia e havia uma brisa fresca no ar. Era um lindo parque verdejante com árvores ao redor de um lago. Kagome forrou o gramado com uma toalha e com a ajuda de Sango arrumaram os petiscos. Todos estavam se divertindo muito, conversando, rindo. Inu-Yasha achou muito bom fazer parte daquilo, era como se tivesse uma família. Sem perceber, estava olhando fixamente para Kagome. "Ela tem um sorriso muito bonito. Kikyou não costumava sorrir". Desviou o olhar quando ela o encarou.

– O que foi, Inu-Yasha? Alguma coisa errada?

– Não, não é nada... Este lugar é muito bonito, Kagome. É difícil de acreditar que as pessoas desse mundo consigam manter um pedaço da floresta tão verde no meio de tanta fumaça, barulho e confusão.

– É mesmo, não é?

E sem perceber os dois estavam sentados lado a lado olhando para o reflexo da lua sobre as águas cálidas do pequeno lago. Kagome repousou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Inu-Yasha. Foi como se algo explodisse dentro de seu coração. Ele batia tão rápido que mal podia respirar. Não podia evitar. O perfume dela era tão doce. Então ele colocou seu braço ao redor da cintura dela. Ao perceber o gesto dele Kagome se perguntou: "Será que ele também sente o mesmo?". Mas não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

De repente, do meio dos arbustos, surgiu uma figura sombria. Era um ladrão que correu rapidamente, pegou a bolsa de Kagome e se embrenhou pelas árvores.

– Minha bolsa! – Gritou Kagome.

– Seu maldito, volte aqui! – Inu-Yasha se levantou e foi atrás do ladrão, seguido por Kagome.

– Miroku, você não vai ajudar? – Perguntou Sango.

– Vocês não acham que o Inu-Yasha pode dar conta daquele bandido sozinho? Eles vão ficar bem, Sango.

– É, acho que você tem razão. – Ficou olhando na direção que Kagome e Inu-Yasha seguiram.

O ladrão estava na dianteira, mas não tinha a velocidade de Inu-Yasha. E num salto Inu-Yasha pulou bem na frente do bandido.

– Seu ladrão de araque! Devolva a bolsa da Kagome agora ou eu vou te dar uma lição que você nunca mais vai esquecer!

Então o bandido sacou uma arma e apontou para Inu-Yasha.

– Você pode ser rápido, mas não tão rápido quanto uma bala.

Quando Kagome chegou e se deparou com a cena ficou com o coração apertado, pois Inu-Yasha não tinha a menor noção do perigo que corria.

– Inu-Yasha! Cuidado, é uma arma de fogo!

Seus avisos assustaram o bandido. Ele se virou bruscamente e disparou a arma na direção de Kagome, que caiu inconsciente, causando desespero ao hanyou.

– Kagome! NÃÃOOO!

Inu-Yasha avançou sobre o bandido e o derrubou de um só golpe. Então viu Kagome caída no chão e correu em sua direção, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Por favor, não, meu Deus, não a deixe morrer..." Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e acariciou seu rosto. Havia sangue, mas ele não sabia de onde vinha. Ele a envolveu em seus braços e sussurrou seu nome na esperança de que ela acordasse. Percebeu então que o coração de Kagome ainda batia e que havia um ferimento em seu ombro. "Graças a Deus, ela está viva!". Rasgou a manga de sua camisa e colocou sobre o ferimento, pressionando para estancar o sangramento. Foi quando ela acordou.

– Inu-... Yasha... O que...

– É melhor descansar, Kagome. Você me deu um susto e tanto. Pensei que tinha te perdido...

E, com lágrimas nos olhos, ela o abraçou fortemente.

– Fiquei com medo que aquele bandido te matasse!

Então seus olhares se encontraram. Kagome acariciou o rosto de Inu-Yasha, afastando as lágrimas que ele derramara. O tempo parecia haver parado e tudo no mundo desaparecido, a não ser eles dois. Seus rostos cada vez mais próximos anunciavam o prelúdio do primeiro beijo.

– Mana! Mana! – Souta surgiu subitamente, seguido de Miroku, Sango e Shippou, interrompendo-os e deixando-os ruborizados. – Mana, você está bem? Eu escutei um tiro! Que sangue todo é este?

– Eu estou bem, Souta. Pegou só de raspão.

– A gente devia te levar pro hospital...

– Souta, não se preocupe. Eu estou bem, é sério. É melhor sairmos daqui antes que alguém nos veja.

– Esse aí não teve a menor chance... – Disse, Miroku, observando o corpo retalhado do bandido. – Inu-Yasha, você exagerou dessa vez.

– Humpf, bem feito para ele, Miroku. Vamos, Kagome. Eu levo você.

– Inu-Yasha, eu posso andar...

– E você acha que eu vou deixar você sozinha? Veja o que aconteceu quando eu dei as costas.

– E por acaso você acha que eu queria tomar um tiro!

Inu-Yasha seguiu carregando Kagome no colo e ambos discutindo. Shippou cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça.

– Ai, ai, esses dois... – Suspirou o filhote de raposa.


	3. O Primeiro Beijo

**Capitulo 3 - O primeiro beijo**

– Ah, minha filha, você devia tomar mais cuidado...

– Mamãe, não se preocupe, eu estou bem, juro!

Enquanto a mãe de Kagome terminava o curativo, Inu-Yasha estava encostado na janela observando-a. Sua mente e seu coração ainda estavam invadidos por todos aqueles sentimentos. A sensação de perdê-la era desesperadora. "Se eu não bancasse o herói talvez ela não se ferisse. Estaria muito mais segura se eu não estivesse por perto. Não posso permitir que mais alguém morra por minha causa". Ele não podia evitar pensar dessa forma, afinal, todos os que ele amava acabavam morrendo. E ele não queria que Kagome morresse.

– Isso eu não vou permitir... – Esmurrou o parapeito da janela. Então se deu conta de que todos na sala estavam olhando para ele.

– Algum problema, Inu-Yasha? – Perguntou Kagome, um tanto confusa com ele.

– Não, Kagome. – Tentando mudar de assunto. – Mas, para falar a verdade, eu estou com sede.

– Tem refresco na geladeira, minha filha. Porque você não pega para os seus amigos. Eu tenho que ir a farmácia comprar mais gaze para refazer este curativo pela manhã. Eu aproveito e passo na padaria. – Sugeriu a mãe.

– Boa idéia, mamãe. – Levantou-se e foi em direção a cozinha, seguida por Inu-Yasha.

– Eu ajudo você...

– Eu também vou... – Intrometeu-se o monge.

Inu-Yasha aborreceu-se com a atitude meio que interessada de Miroku e tentou desmotivá-lo.

– Não precisa, Miroku. Ela só precisa de mim.

– É, assim como de uma dor-de-cabeça. – A pontada de ironia na frase de Miroku incitou a ira do hanyou.

– Se você quiser, eu posso providenciar uma para você, Miroku... – Ergueu os punhos, mas foi impedido por Kagome, que foi puxando-o em direção da cozinha.

– Agora chega, vocês dois podiam dar um tempo! Vem comigo, Inu-Yasha!

Miroku balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que eu não tenho a menor chance". Então percebeu que Sango estava muito quieta, com o olhar distante. "Que sensação estranha, nunca havia percebido como ela é bonita. Talvez sejam essas roupas estranhas que ela está usando. Parece muito mais feminina do que exterminadora". Ele resolveu então interromper o transe dela.

– Sango, no que está pensando?

– Hã, o quê? Não é nada, Miroku. É que é estranho...

– O quê?

– Todos nós reunidos assim. É como se eu tivesse uma família de novo. Não queria que isso acabasse...

– Mas não precisa acabar.

– E o que vai acontecer quando terminarmos de reunir os fragmentos da Jóia?

E, em um gesto extremamente gentil, Miroku tomou as mãos de Sango entre as suas.

– Não posso te dizer o que vai acontecer porque eu não posso prever o futuro. Eu só posso dizer o que eu sei. E o que eu sei é que nunca mais você vai estar sozinha. Não enquanto eu viver, Sango.

Depois daquelas palavras os dois ficaram ali parados, olhando um nos olhos do outro. Miroku não sabia exatamente porque havia dito aquelas palavras, mas vinham de dentro do seu coração. Sango percebeu a sinceridade daquelas palavras tão doces. E assim os dois permaneceram, encantados um pelo outro. Até escutarem a reclamação de Shippou.

– Nossa, eu acho que eu vou vomitar... – Resmungou o filhote de raposa, com uma das mãos na boca.

Os dois ruborizaram e soltaram as mãos. Foi quando escutaram o som de algo quebrando na cozinha. Foram ver o que era e se depararam com Kagome brigando com Inu-Yasha por haver derrubado alguns copos no chão.

– Eu falei para não carregar tudo de uma vez, mas não! Você tinha que bancar o espertinho, não é, Inu-Yasha!

– Ora! E que culpa tenho eu se esse seu gato idiota estava no meu caminho!

– Você é que é idiota!

– Eu? Olha só o que eu faço com esse gato... – Pegou Buyo pelo rabo, que se sacudia e miava desesperadamente.

– Senta! – Pegou Buyo e o colocou na janela. – Vai brincar lá fora, Buyo. – Virou-se para Inu-Yasha, caído no chão. – E você, vê se levanta e me ajuda a limpar a bagunça que você fez.

– Que eu fiz? Você é muito abusada, sabia?

– E você é um grosso!

– Hei, calma, não é para tanto... – Miroku se meteu no meio da briga, dando uma de mediador. – Senhorita Kagome, a senhorita se machucou? – E segurou as mãos de Kagome.

– Não, Miroku, eu estou bem...

– Hei, deixa ela em paz, seu sem-vergonha!

Inu-Yasha tratou de levantar-se do chão rapidamente e, enquanto eles discutiam, Sango se retirou. Não gostou de ver Miroku com toda aquela gentileza para cima de Kagome. Esta, por sua vez, queria tentar afastar o monge, mas sem ser rude, e teve uma idéia.

– Miroku, me faz um favor? A minha mãe não gosta de guardar material de limpeza dentro de casa. Você pode pegar uma vassoura pra mim lá nos fundos?

– Mas é claro, eu já volto.

Quando Miroku saiu, ficaram novamente somente Kagome e Inu-Yasha na cozinha. Kagome deu um suspiro, se ajoelhou no chão e começou a recolher os cacos.

– Inu-Yasha, você pode pegar aquela lixeira pra mim?

– Deixa... Eu faço isso... Você pode se cortar... – Colocou a lixeira ao lado de Kagome e começou também a recolher os cacos.

– Está tudo bem, Inu... Ai!

– O que foi, Kagome?

– Me cortei com a droga do vidro!

– Eu não te disse! Deixa eu ver...

Inu-Yasha segurou a mão de Kagome para ver o ferimento. Seus olhares se encontraram novamente, como no parque. Seus corpos se aproximavam mais e mais. Eles podiam sentir seus corações batendo cada vez mais forte. Finalmente, seus lábios se encontraram. Kagome sentiu que toda aquela insegurança em relação a Inu-Yasha havia ido embora. Ela sabia agora o que ele sentia por ela. Inu-Yasha percebeu o que faltava em sua vida. Kagome tinha mais vida e amor do que ele jamais poderia sonhar em ter.

Nesse instante, Miroku entrou na cozinha e, ao se deparar com aquela cena, percebeu enfim que Kagome havia feito sua escolha. Ele retornou para trás da porta e gritou:

– Senhorita Kagome, já encontrei o que me pediu!

Kagome e Inu-Yasha se desvencilharam um do outro para se recompor. Ao entrar novamente na cozinha, Miroku percebeu que os dois estavam completamente sem graça com a sua presença. Inu-Yasha pegou a vassoura que estava na mão de Miroku.

– Pode deixar que eu cuido disso agora, Miroku.

– Você ganhou, Inu-Yasha, só espero que você não quebre mais nada.

– Ora, mas do que você está falando?

– Nada, Inu-Yasha, nada mesmo. Vou ver se a senhora Higurashi precisa de ajuda com os preparativos para amanhã. Senhorita Kagome, deveria descansar um pouco. Seu dia foi cheio de emoções e uma boa noite de sono lhe faria muito bem. Com licença. – Se retirou.

– Miroku estava tão estranho... Você não acha, Inu-Yasha? Inu-Yasha? – Percebeu que ele estava ali parado, com o olhar perdido. – Inu-Yasha, você está bem?

– Sim, estou. Quero lhe pedir uma coisa... – Não conseguia encará-la. – Esqueça o que aconteceu aqui hoje, Kagome. Foi um grande erro. – E saiu, deixando Kagome sem palavras.

"Mas o que está acontecendo? Será que eu me enganei? Será que o beijo o fez lembrar-se da... Kikyou! Não pode ser! Não pode ser..." Estes pensamentos a torturavam tanto que nem conseguia mover-se, somente lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

Miroku percebeu que Inu-Yasha saiu silenciosamente da cozinha e foi para o lado de fora da casa. Ele o chamou, mas Inu-Yasha estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que não o ouviu. Miroku resolveu segui-lo. Lá fora, Inu-Yasha parou bem debaixo da árvore sagrada, a árvore onde havia ficado lacrado por cinqüenta anos. O local onde pela primeira vez viu Kagome.

– Inu-Yasha, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Miroku, ao aproximar-se.

– Foi bem aqui que eu a vi pela primeira vez. Primeiro achei que fosse a Kikyou, mas depois percebi que não. Miroku, se eu te perguntar uma coisa você promete ser sincero?

– Da melhor forma possível.

– O que você acha que vai acontecer quando a Jóia de Quatro Almas estiver completa?

– Parece que hoje todo mundo está me perguntando isso. Eu não sou vidente, Inu-Yasha. Tudo pode acontecer.

– Não, eu digo, em relação a todos nós. Continuaremos andando juntos ou será que cada um vai seguir o seu caminho?

– Que caminhos separados nós temos para seguir, Inu-Yasha? Todos nós somos órfãos. Perdemos nossa família, nossos amigos. Nós só temos uns aos outros, com ou sem Jóia de Quatro Almas.

– A Kagome tem a família e a vida dela aqui, Miroku...

– Ah, então esse é o problema... Você devia ouvir a opinião dela...

– Não posso pedir isso a ela. Não posso colocá-la em risco dessa maneira. Se ela ficar conosco, além dos perigos que vai correr, estaria separada da família e isso a deixaria muito triste. E não há lugar para mim neste mundo.

– Eu achei que vocês estivessem se entendendo, mas pelo visto, você ainda tem muitas dúvidas.

– Não, pelo contrário, tenho todas as certezas de que precisava. Sabe, no final, todas as pessoas ligadas a mim acabam morrendo. A própria Kagome por inúmeras vezes quase perdeu a vida, e eu não suportaria se isso acontecesse...

– Eu tenho outro nome para isso, Inu-Yasha... Chama-se medo. É muito mais cômodo para você tomar essa decisão. Quer saber? Você não tem certeza alguma do que você quer. Fica aí sentindo pena de si mesmo. Você já perguntou para ela o que ela quer? O que ela sente? Isso é muito egoísmo da sua parte.

– Eu... Eu... Eu acho que você tem razão...

Miroku achou estranho Inu-Yasha ter concordado com ele assim tão rapidamente. "Será que ele está escutando a voz da razão agora?".

– E tenho mesmo, Inu-Yasha! E se você desistir quem vai acabar ficando com ela sou eu e... – Percebeu que Inu-Yasha estava sorrindo para ele. Era estranho, eles nunca se deram bem e de repente estavam ali conversando como se fossem amigos. Talvez realmente fossem.

– A dona do seu coração não é a Kagome, Miroku. Isso eu já percebi faz tempo. Mas obrigado pelos conselhos. Agora vamos entrar.

– Mas do que é que você... Ah esquece... – E retornou com Inu-Yasha para a casa.

Ao entrarem, perceberam que Sango não estava na sala.

– Onde está Sango, Shippou? – Perguntou o monge.

– Ela subiu com Kagome para o quarto e eu vou dizer uma coisa: nenhuma das duas estava com uma cara muito boa. O que foi que vocês dois aprontaram, heim?

– Isso não é da sua conta, Shippou! – Inu-Yasha não prestou mais atenção às reclamações do pequeno Shippou. Só ficou ali, olhando para o alto das escadas onde ficava o quarto de Kagome. "Espero que ela esteja bem. Mas tarde vou falar com ela quando estiver mais calma".


	4. Uma Noite na Chuva

**Capítulo 4 - Uma noite na chuva**

Kagome e Sango estavam sozinhas no quarto, cada qual reclamando de sua própria dor.

– Ah, Sango, por que garotos são tão difíceis de entender?

– Eu não sei, Kagome. Mas às vezes dá vontade de esmurrar até ficar inconsciente, assim parava de falar tanta besteira.

– Tirou as palavras da minha boca... Não estou com nem um pouquinho de sono.

– Você devia dormir um pouco, amanhã vai ser bem cansativo.

– Você tem razão, Sango. Eu vou à cozinha tomar um copo de leite, quer também?

– Não, eu vou me deitar.

– Então boa noite.

– Boa noite.

Kagome olhou pela janela e percebeu os trovões e a ventania. "Vai chover. Eu espero que amanhã o tempo esteja bom". Ao descer as escadas pôde notar Inu-Yasha em pé, ao lado da janela da sala, olhando para o lado de fora. Decidiu não incomodá-lo e foi silenciosamente para a cozinha. Não sabia o que lhe dizer naquele momento. Pegou um copo de leite, sentou-se e foi tomando-o lentamente. Não conseguia parar de pensar naquele beijo. "Aquele idiota do Inu-Yasha! Por que ele tinha que me beijar? E agora o que é que eu faço?".

Notou um vulto do lado de fora da casa e resolveu chamar Inu-Yasha para dar uma olhada. Ao chegar na sala ele não estava mais lá. Foi ao quarto de Souta e só encontrou seu irmão e Miroku dormindo. "Mas aonde será que ele foi? Ah, eu mesma vou dar uma olhada".

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Maldição! Isso foi estupidez. Quase que ela me viu olhando pela janela. Ela percebe a minha presença tanto quanto eu percebo a dela..." Inu-Yasha seguiu até a árvore sagrada. "Porque eu sempre acabo vindo até aqui?" Sentou-se debaixo da árvore e ficou observando as nuvens passando. Também não conseguia esquecer o beijo. Era como se a cada momento ele sentisse novamente o calor dos lábios dela.

– Kagome, se você soubesse... – Divagou ele.

– Soubesse o quê, Inu-Yasha? – Inu-Yasha assustou-se ao ver Kagome ali, em pé, bem diante de si. – Era você quem estava me espionando pela janela, não era?

– E por que eu iria querer ficar te espionando, Kagome? – Disfarçava.

– Primeiro eu achei que fosse um ladrão, mas quando não te achei dentro de casa percebi que só podia ser você... O que você está fazendo aqui fora? Daqui a pouco vai cair um temporal daqueles e você pode se resfriar.

"Mesmo depois do modo como eu a tratei hoje, ela ainda se preocupa comigo...", pensou ele. Desviou o olhar, pois temia que ela percebesse o desejo em seus olhos.

– Eu não fico doente assim tão fácil. Esqueceu que eu sou metade youkai? Sou mais forte do que os humanos normais. Você é quem devia entrar. Esse seu quimono estranho não a protege em nada... – Se referia ao pijama de Kagome, um short e uma blusinha de alça cor-de-rosa. – Você é quem vai se resfriar usando tão pouco pano... – Então percebeu que ela sorriu.

– Obrigada por se preocupar comigo...

– Não, eu é que tenho que agradecer. Você se arriscou no parque por minha causa. Se eu não fosse tão exibido você não teria se ferido.

– Inu-Yasha, não foi sua culpa. Eu é que fui descuidada. – Notou que ele ainda vestia a camisa com a manga rasgada e manchada de sangue. – Por que você não trocou de camisa?

– Para me lembrar da besteira que eu fiz...

– Inu-Yasha...

Os dois ficaram se olhando. De repente um forte raio iluminou todo o lugar e a chuva forte começou a cair. O abrigo mais próximo era o templo do poço "come-ossos" e os dois correram para se proteger da chuva lá dentro. Sentaram-se lado a lado em frente ao poço.

– Nossa, que chuva! – Disse Kagome, enquanto espremia os cabelos. – Inu-Yasha, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

– O que é, Kagome?

– Você me beijou por que se sentia culpado, não foi?

– Mas é claro que não!

– Então porquê!

Foi quando um raio clareou todo ambiente e ressoou tão forte que pareceu fazer tudo estremecer. Assustada, Kagome pulou no colo de Inu-Yasha que a abraçou fortemente. Passado o susto, os dois se deram conta da proximidade.

– Inu-Yasha por que...

– Isso não importa mais... É passado. Será que você não pode mudar de assunto?

– Não posso, eu preciso saber como você pôde ser tão gentil comigo e depois tão rude no momento seguinte...

Inu-Yasha colocou o dedo sobre os lábios de Kagome para silenciá-la.

– Me escute com atenção, Kagome. Sempre que eu estou com você, você corre perigo. Não importa se é na minha época ou na sua, com ou sem um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas envolvido. Eu sempre acabo te colocando em perigo. Eu nunca quis magoá-la, mas a verdade é que eu tinha que me afastar de você naquele momento...

– Eu não tenho medo do perigo quando estou com você! Por você eu fiquei mais forte, mais corajosa. Eu...

– Kagome, não...

– Eu te amo, Inu-Yasha...

Era tarde demais. Mas aquelas palavras não eram tão assustadoras quanto ele imaginava que pudessem ser. Ele também queria dizer as mesmas palavras, mas ainda não conseguia. Talvez Miroku tivesse razão, ele ainda tinha muito medo. Mas ali, naquele momento, tê-la em seus braços era tudo o que ele queria. Seus lábios se encontraram novamente e ambos desejavam que o tempo parasse. Quando abriram seus olhos, sorriram um para o outro. Os dois se deitaram lado a lado e assim adormeceram, um nos braços do outro.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Eu ainda não entendo porque a gente tem que entrar pela janela do seu quarto, Kagome!

– Inu-Yasha, já é de manhã. Se a minha mãe me vir entrar em casa de pijama essa hora juntamente com você eu estou frita!

– Mas nós não fizemos nada!

– Shhiii, Inu-Yasha, fala baixo... Ela é mãe, sempre confiou em mim e sempre respeitou as minhas escolhas. Se ela nos visse assim, não sei se ela confiaria em mim de novo... Agora pule até a janela do meu quarto. E vê se não faz barulho.

– Ora, isso é ridículo...

Kagome subiu nas costas de Inu-Yasha que, de um pulo, alcançou a janela do quarto. Kagome entrou e viu que Sango ainda dormia no colchonete.

– Agora você desce e entra pela janela da sala...

– Kagome eu posso pedir uma coisa? Será que, pelo menos por enquanto, poderíamos não contar nada do que está acontecendo para os outros...

– Ah, sim, você não quer perder a sua fama de durão... Tudo bem...

– Obrigado.

Se despediram com um beijo. Ao entrar pela janela da sala, Inu-Yasha foi surpreendido pela mãe de Kagome.

– Bom dia, Inu-Yasha. Você poderia ter usado a porta, afinal de contas, não estava trancada.

– É mesmo, não é... – Estava completamente sem graça. – Bom dia, a senhora já está acordada e ainda é bem cedo...

– Por que você não me ajuda a preparar o café? Mas antes seria bom trocar essa camisa. Comida e sangue não se misturam.

– Ah, mas é claro, eu já volto.

Saiu correndo e entrou no quarto de Souta. Ao encostar a porta, suspirou profundamente. "Será que ela viu alguma coisa? Kagome vai ficar uma fera!" Então tirou a camisa e pegou outra toda branca no meio daquelas que Kagome havia lhe dado. Ao retornar a cozinha, a senhora Higurashi estava ao fogão preparando algo que cheirava muito bem.

– Você pode pegar o leite e os ovos na geladeira para mim, Inu-Yasha?... Você e Kagome dormiram bem? Espero não tenham se resfriado, estava muito frio noite passada.

Inu-Yasha já havia pego o que a mãe de Kagome pedira e teve que se concentrar para não deixar o leite e os ovos caírem no chão. "Como ela poderia saber?"

– Eu... Eu...

– Sabe, Inu-Yasha, eu conheço a minha filha melhor do que ela mesma. Por isso mesmo confio em suas escolhas. Ela consegue ver muito mais do que aparência exterior de alguém; ela consegue enxergar o que está nos corações das pessoas. Eu só não quero que ela se magoe, você me entende?

– Sim, eu entendo. – Colocou o leite e os ovos sobre a mesa da cozinha. – A senhora precisa de mais alguma coisa?

– Se você quiser, eu posso te ensinar a fazer o café do jeito que a Kagome gosta.

– Eu quero sim.

Inu-Yasha percebeu que a mãe de Kagome era muito sábia, envolvente e não podia ser enganada facilmente. Mais tarde, todos já estavam sentados à mesa, comendo.

– Dormiu bem, minha filha? Não sentiu frio durante a noite?

Sem saber do que se tratava, Kagome deu uma resposta que quase fez Inu-Yasha entalar.

– Ah, sim, fez frio, mas nada que uma boa coberta não resolvesse...


	5. Siga O Seu Coração, Minha Escolha é Você

**Capítulo 5 - Siga o seu coração; Minha escolha é você**

As horas passaram rapidamente e logo os convidados já estavam chegando. Souta convidou seus amigos do colégio e da vizinhança e até alguns amigos de Kagome também estavam lá. Kagome estava de anfitriã na porta de casa.

– Ah, boa noite, que bom que puderam vir. A festa é lá nos fundos.

E convidado após convidado todos eram recebidos pelo sorriso de Kagome, que era observada por Inu-Yasha. Ela estava radiante e, como não poderia deixar de ser, ela estava vestida de sacerdotisa estilo feudal e carregava um arco e flecha nas costas. Quando percebeu sua presença foi em sua direção.

– Inu-Yasha você já está pronto... Onde estão os outros?

– Lá nos fundos com os outros convidados.

– Que bom, está tudo tão perfeito. Minhas amigas estão chegando. Vamos... – Disse ela, empurrando-o em direção as suas amigas. – Eu quero te apresentar.

– Tudo bem, mas não precisa empurrar.

Kagome abraçou cada uma de suas amigas, já fazia algum tempo que não as via.

– Que fantasias lindas, meninas!

– Hei, Kagome, quem é o seu amigo? – Perguntou Eri.

– Ah, é. Inu-Yasha, estas são minhas amigas do colégio: Ayumi, Eri e Yuka.

– Olá, meninas...

– Dá uma licencinha pra gente? – Ayumi arrastou Kagome para um canto, seguida pelas outras duas.

– Como é que você nunca falou desse garoto para gente, Kagome? – Novamente Eri, a curiosa.

– Isso é muito egoísmo da sua parte. – Continuou Yuka. – Você tem o Inu-Yasha e mantém o Houjou como step...

– O quê? Não é nada disso, meninas. Inu-Yasha e eu somos apenas bons amigos...

– Agora vai dar a maior confusão, não é Yuka? – Disse Ayumi.

Kagome olhou para sua amiga Yuka que estava meio sem graça.

– Desembucha logo, Yuka! O que foi?

– Bem, Kagome, é que... Ai, meu Deus! Eu sabia que ia dar confusão! É que como ia ter a festa do seu irmão, eu achei que você estivesse melhor, então convidei o Houjou.

– Você fez o quê!

Antes que se desse conta, escutou atrás de si o sino da bicicleta do Houjou. "Ai, meu Deus, e agora? O Inu-Yasha vai matar o Houjou!". Houjou estava com uma fantasia de samurai antigo e tinha até uma espada. Kagome tentou disfarçadamente levá-lo para os fundos, mas não deu para fugir do Inu-Yasha.

– Hei, Kagome! Você não vai me apresentar ao seu amigo?

Kagome deu de ombros e guiou Houjou até onde estava Inu-Yasha. Ele estava com um ar cínico e de braços cruzados. Não era um bom sinal.

– Houjou esse é Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha esse é Houjou.

– Muito prazer, Inu-Yasha. Os amigos de Higurashi também são meus amigos... – Estendeu a mão para Inu-Yasha que permaneceu de braços cruzados.

– Deixa eu dar uma palavrinha com Inu-Yasha, Houjou... Eu já volto, viu? – Puxou Inu-Yasha para um canto. – Eu pensei que você não quisesse que as pessoas soubessem, mas, do jeito que você está agindo, é como se colocasse um letreiro bem na sua testa!

– Eu não gosto desse sujeitinho, Kagome.

– Você está com ciúmes, Inu-Yasha?

– Ora, mas por que eu deveria ter ciúmes desse humano idiota?

– Anda vai. Faz uma forcinha, por mim...

– Ah, tá bom.

Kagome o levou de volta de volta até Houjou, onde os dois se cumprimentaram. Depois ela levou os dois para os fundos e se reuniu com os demais convidados. Ela estava realmente muito feliz. Inu-Yasha ficou observando Kagome de uma certa distância. "Esse é o lugar dela... Não tenho o direito de tirá-la daqui...".

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao vilarejo, Kagome percebeu que Inu-Yasha estava muito quieto. Mas quando ia tentar descobrir o que era, foi interpelada por Sango.

– Kagome, posso te fazer uma pergunta particular?

– O que foi, Sango?

– Você e o Inu-Yasha estão namorando?

– Ah, o quê? Mas de onde você tirou essa idéia?

– Sabe... Eu tenho o sono muito leve e percebi que você não voltou para o quarto aquela noite... E que só voltou pela manhã, com Inu-Yasha e entrou pela janela. Desculpe, mas eu também vi o beijo...

– Ah, não dá mais para esconder... Mas promete que não conta nada para ninguém?

– Prometo.

Kagome contou o que aconteceu ao ouvido da amiga. Mal conseguia esconder sua felicidade. Sango também ficou muito feliz por ela. Kagome se sentiu aliviada, pois agora havia aberto seu coração para alguém.

Ao chegarem no vilarejo, Inu-Yasha disse que queria conversar em particular com Kaede. Ambos foram para a cabana da velha sacerdotisa.

– Velha Kaede, você acredita em destino? Será que nós podemos mudar o que nos foi reservado?

– Que conversa é essa, Inu-Yasha? Eu sinto que você está um pouco diferente... – Tentou encarar Inu-Yasha, mas ele desviou o olhar. – Alguma coisa muito séria aconteceu no mundo de Kagome, não foi? Mas sem saber do que se trata só tem um conselho que eu posso lhe dar: Siga o seu coração.

– Seguir o meu coração? Eu não sou muito bom nisso, velhota... E se ele estiver errado?

– Inu-Yasha, você só vai saber se tentar. Tem certeza de que não quer me contar o que aconteceu?

Inu-Yasha cruzou os braços e pensou por um momento. Precisava desabafar com alguém. Resolveu contar toda a história desde o momento em que saíram do poço. Kaede escutou tudo atentamente, sem interrompê-lo. Ao terminar de ouvi-lo, seu semblante era um tanto sério.

– Escute aqui, velhota, eu não estou a fim de ouvir sermões, ouviu?

– Eu não vou lhe dar nenhum sermão, Inu-Yasha. Na verdade, até fico feliz por vocês dois, mas...Não há mais nada que eu possa dizer que lhe ajude nessa decisão, exceto que você não está sozinho. Qualquer que seja a sua decisão, Kagome tem que estar de acordo, do contrário, ela jamais será feliz, não importa onde ou com quem esteja.

– Eu entendo...

– Inu-Yasha, tem algo que eu preciso lhe contar. Minha irmã Kikyou esteve aqui.

– A Kikyou? Aqui? Onde ela está? Anda, me diga!

– Inu-Yasha, acalme-se! Se Kagome estivesse aqui ficaria muito aborrecida com o seu comportamento!

– Você não entende, não é velhota? Dentre as duas eu já fiz a minha escolha! Só que eu não posso suportar a idéia de que ela continue achando que eu a trai!

– Quanto a isso pode ficar despreocupado. Ela sabe de toda a verdade. Perguntou sobre Naraku, e depois partiu. Não se preocupe, Inu-Yasha, minha irmã sabe como se cuidar.

– É, mas, apesar disso, ela roubou os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas da Kagome e os deu ao Naraku.

– Mas por que...?

– Na verdade, eu não sei mais... – Respirou fundo. – Obrigado pelos conselhos, velha Kaede. – Levantou-se e seguiu até a porta.

"Ele realmente está muito mudado. Até me agradeceu".

– Inu-Yasha, qual foi a sua escolha?

– Ora, velhota, isso não é óbvio? Quando eu vi a Kikyou naquele bosque, sobrevivendo das almas dos mortos, eu fiquei muito confuso... Eu realmente queria ajudá-la de alguma forma... Mas, quando eu estou com a Kagome é diferente. Quando eu a beijei naquela noite, eu percebi que era com ela que eu queria ficar. Quanto a Kikyou, eu só espero que ela encontre o seu caminho...

Inu-Yasha sorriu para ela. Kaede achou estranho vê-lo sorrindo, para falar a verdade, ela nunca o tinha visto sorrir. Retribuiu com outro sorriso e ele se retirou da cabana. "Eu também espero que você encontre o seu caminho, minha irmã querida... Mas o que será que passou pela sua cabeça?". Perdida em seus pensamentos, nem percebeu que toda sua conversa fora ouvida sorrateiramente por uma figura sombria escondida atrás da cabana, debaixo da janela...

Ao sair da cabana Inu-Yasha viu seus companheiros sentados ao redor de uma fogueira. Aproximou-se e pediu que Kagome o acompanhasse. Caminharam até uma grande cerejeira às margens do pequeno rio que cortava o vilarejo. Havia uma leve brisa e a tênue luz do pôr-do-sol era a única luz que os tocava. Kagome sabia que o assunto era sério, pois Inu-Yasha parecia muito preocupado.

– Kagome... Quando isso tudo acabar, eu quero que você volte para o seu mundo...

– O quê?

– Você não percebe? Eu não posso pedir para você ficar comigo. Isso não está certo!

– Mas não é isso o que o meu coração quer... – Mal podia conter seu desespero. Seu corpo todo tremia e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, porém nenhuma foi derramada. – O meu coração quer você, Inu-Yasha...

– Kagome, se eu fosse você eu...

– Pára com essa história, Inu-Yasha! Se o Naraku fosse você, usava a Jóia de Quatro Almas para ser um youkai mais poderoso. Se a Kikyou fosse você usava para transformá-lo num ser humano. E você já se perguntou o que você realmente quer? Agora vem você com essa história de "Se eu fosse você...".

– Como assim?

– Nós temos vivido em função das circunstâncias ou do que as outras pessoas tinham planejado para nós. Eu não escolhi vir para este mundo. Você não escolheu nascer hanyou, mas eu jamais pediria para você mudar quem você é, porque é justamente por você ser quem você é que eu te amo tanto.

– Kagome...

– Mesmo sabendo do futuro, minha escolha está no passado... Minha escolha é você, Inu-Yasha.

Kagome tomou as mãos de Inu-Yasha entre as suas e os dois ficaram fitando-se num profundo silêncio.

– Minha escolha também é você, Kagome.

Os dois se abraçaram e assim permaneceram durante um longo tempo. Miroku podia observá-los da fogueira. "Finalmente parece que aqueles dois se entenderam. Bom para eles...". O pequeno Shippou estava adormecido ao lado da fogueira, alheio a tudo que acontecia ao seu redor. Miroku continuou a remexer nas brasas da fogueira com um graveto. Estava distante e pensativo. Sango percebeu e resolveu interrompê-lo.

– Parece que você não vai mais poder pedir para ela ter um filho seu...

– Mesmo que ela ou qualquer outra mulher dissesse que sim, eu não poderia...

– Por quê?

– Meu pai viu meu avô ser sugado por esse buraco do vento e eu vi o meu pai ser sugado por ele... Não seria justo condenar um filho meu a um fim tão horrível... Eu acho que vou acabar morrendo engolido por esse destino com o qual aquele maldito Naraku amaldiçoou toda minha descendência. Eu simplesmente não posso...

Seu corpo todo tremia de ódio. Seu punho estava cerrado, como se fosse socar alguém, mas não havia ninguém ali para socar. Então Sango surpreendeu o monge segurando sua mão.

– Eu não vou deixar você morrer, Miroku. Nós vamos achar e acabar com a raça daquele maldito, você vai ver.

– Sango... Obrigado. Você acalma minha alma.

– E você a minha.

E os dois permaneceram de mãos dadas até Kagome e Inu-Yasha se juntarem ao grupo.

– Hei, Miroku! Você não vai pedir a ela para ter um filho seu? – Perguntou Inu-Yasha, em tom de brincadeira.

– Inu-Yasha, isso não é coisa que se diga assim!

Miroku ficou ruborizado. Quanto mais tentava fugir do assunto, mais Inu-Yasha o atiçava. Continuaram suas brincadeiras sem perceber que eram observados.

– Menina tola... Ele não será seu... – Kikyou saiu caminhando pela floresta. – Se eu estivesse viva, o coração do Inu-Yasha seria meu... Só meu... Eu tenho que me livrar dela! – Seu corpo tremia de ódio. O ódio, na verdade, era a única coisa que movia aquele corpo frio feito de ossos e terra...


	6. A Emboscada

**Capítulo 6 - A emboscada**

No vilarejo, todos dormiam tranqüilamente, enquanto o dia amanhecia. Exceto Inu-Yasha. Estava inquieto, não conseguia dormir. Tinha a estranha sensação de que algo estava para acontecer. E não era boa coisa. De repente, percebeu uma bola de fogo no céu. Voava muito rápido.

– Hei, vocês todos acordem! Tem alguma coisa vindo!

Todos saíram de suas camas e foram ver do que se tratava. Inu-Yasha estava pronto para sacar a Tessaiga quando Kagome o interrompeu.

– Inu-Yasha, espera! É a Kirara!

– Como é que é? Você consegue ver dessa distância?

Kagome só deu de ombros e sorriu. Inu-Yasha se desarmou e esperou que Kirara chegasse. Antes de saírem para o mundo de Kagome, haviam deixado Kirara e Myouga para procurarem pistas dos fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas. E, pela pressa com que vinham, provavelmente encontraram alguma coisa.

– Senhor Inu-Yasha! Senhor Inu-Yasha!

– O que foi, Myouga? Para quê esse escândalo todo?

– Desculpe se o acordei, Senhor Inu-Yasha, mas tenho informações sobre fragmentos da Jóia.

– Então, diga logo, Myouga. Não fica enrolando!

– Dizem que uma poderosa youkai ronda a floresta ao norte. Tem aparência humana e até então só matou youkais. Tem muito poder, talvez gerado por um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

– Myouga, você tem certeza disso?

– Bem, Senhor Inu-Yasha, eu não a vi com meus próprios olhos, mas nenhum humano comum poderia demonstrar o poder que me foi relatado... Disseram-me que, em uma única noite, ela foi capaz de eliminar cinqüenta Youkais.

– O quê! Cinqüenta youkais! – Ficou surpreso com o relato de Myouga. – "Será que é a Kikyou? Talvez ela esteja procurando pelo Naraku...".

Kagome observava Inu-Yasha atentamente e já sabia no que ou em quem ele estava pensando.

– É melhor irmos andando, senão vamos perder a pista dessa youkai. – Disse ela.

– Senhorita Kagome...

– Vovô Myouga, se realmente tem um fragmento da Jóia no meio, eu vou dizer ao Inu-Yasha onde está, ele vai acertar aquela youkai com a Tessaiga e nós voltaremos rapidinho. É melhor irmos andando, temos que aproveitar a luz do dia. – Pegou sua mochila, colocou sobre a bicicleta e seguiu na direção indicada por Myouga.

– Inu-Yasha, foi impressão minha ou ela estava aborrecida? – Perguntou Miroku a Inu-Yasha, meio que cochichando.

– Não foi impressão, Miroku. Vamos atrás dela. "Será que ela percebeu algo. Não, não pode ser. Ela não pode ler pensamentos. Ou será que pode?".

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Após três dias de caminhada, chegaram a uma queda d'água. O lugar possuía um clima encoberto, talvez causado pelas águas, uma névoa singela pairava pelo lugar. Kagome se encantou com a beleza natural e segurou no braço de Inu-Yasha.

– Que lugar lindo! Vamos ficar aqui hoje, Inu-Yasha?

– Tudo bem. Já está anoitecendo mesmo. – Soltou-se dela, meio sem graça. – Miroku, vamos pegar lenha para fazer uma fogueira. – E os dois saíram.

– Sango, agora que o Inu-Yasha e o Miroku saíram, podemos aproveitar e tomar um banho sossegado.

– Claro, Kagome, a água parece ótima! Shippou, você fica de vigia, certo?

– Certo! – O pequeno youkai bateu continência. – Pode deixar comigo!

Enquanto Sango e Kagome tomavam banho, Inu-Yasha e Miroku montavam o acampamento, que ficou um tanto afastado da queda d'água.

– Isso não é justo, Miroku! Enquanto nós estamos aqui arrumando tudo, elas estão lá se divertindo.

– Fala a verdade, Inu-Yasha. Você queria ir até lá para dar uma olhadinha, não é?

– O quê? Você é que é o sem-vergonha aqui, Miroku!

Sango os surpreendeu chegando de mansinho com Shippou.

– Do que vocês dois estão falando?

– Nada, Sango... Onde está Kagome? – Sango sorriu ao notar a preocupação de Inu-Yasha, o que o deixou sem graça. – Hum... O que foi? Por que esse sorrisinho?

– Não se preocupe, Inu-Yasha. Ela queria ficar mais um pouco, então, eu vim ajudar a fazer o jantar...

– E você deixou ela sozinha! E se aquela youkai estiver por aqui? – Saiu correndo na direção da queda d'água. – Kagome!

– Inu-Yasha! Espere! Você vai arrumar confusão!

Inu-Yasha não deu atenção às palavras de Sango. Ao chegar, viu Kagome em pé na margem, olhando fixamente para as águas cálidas da lagoa formada pela cascata, envolta somente em uma toalha branca. Inu-Yasha ficou encabulado, mas não conseguia deixar de admirá-la. "Como é bonita..." Foi se aproximando lentamente. Estava tão deslumbrado que, enquanto andava, pisou em um galho e chamou a atenção de Kagome.

– Inu-Yasha! O que você está fazendo aqui? Não é educado espiar uma garota durante o banho!

– Eu... Eu...

– Senta! – Inu-Yasha caiu de cara no chão. – Pelo menos assim você não fica me espionando!

– Eu não estava te espionando! – Levantou-se furiosamente. – Vim saber porque você demorava tanto! Mas como você parece muito bem, então eu vou voltar! E vê se não perde o fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas!

– Grosso! – Kagome deu às costas para Inu-Yasha, que retornou para o acampamento. Ela sentou-se e começou a procurar algo em sua mochila. – Aquele idiota do Inu-Yasha! Eu acho que fui um pouco dura com ele... Mas ele bem que podia ser um pouquinho mais gentil comigo! Droga! Onde foi que eu coloquei aquele creme...

Acabou por encontrar o fragmento que haviam pego de Kouga, pouco tempo atrás. Uma grande sombra a cobriu. Ao olhar para cima, percebeu que estava cercada por bandidos.

– Hei, garota! Você quer se divertir um pouco com a gente? – Ironizou um dos bandidos.

Kagome só teve tempo de gritar.

– Inu-Yasha!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Nossa! Que mancada! Mas ela também tem um gênio bem ruinzinho!". Inu-Yasha estava quase chegando ao acampamento quando teve um pressentimento. Olhou para traz e ficou prestando atenção.

– Kagome! – Disparou de volta à cascata. Ao chegar lá, só encontrou a mochila e as roupas de Kagome. – Kagome, onde você está?

Ao longo da margem, havia rastros que iam para o bosque. Inu-Yasha abaixou-se e os examinou.

– É o cheiro da Kagome! E tinha mais alguém aqui! Não podem estar longe, ainda está fresco.

Inu-Yasha seguiu os rastros até uma clareira, onde encontrou os bandidos e Kagome.

– Se eu soubesse que tinha um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas, teria feito o serviço de graça! – Disse um dos bandidos segurando o fragmento que estava com Kagome

Outro segurou Kagome pelo braço e rasgou parte de sua toalha. Como ela resistiu, dando-lhe um golpe baixo, outro se aproximou e bateu-lhe no rosto, derrubando-a no chão. Diante daquela visão, Inu-Yasha encheu-se de ódio e avançou sobre os bandidos. Nem precisou sacar a Tessaiga, suas garras foram suficientes.

Ao virar-se para Kagome, ela estava sentada no chão, tentando cobrir-se com o que sobrou da toalha.

– Kagome, você está bem?

– Por favor, não me olhe, Inu-Yasha...

Inu-Yasha baixou o olhar. Retirou seu casaco de pele de rato, caminhou até Kagome e a cobriu com ele.

– Eu acho que isso é seu... – Inu-Yasha entregou a Kagome o fragmento da Jóia que tomou do bandido. – Você está machucada?

Ela fitou aquele fragmento com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, então, jogou-se nos braços dele.

– Inu-Yasha... Eu tive tanto medo!

– Me desculpe! Eu não devia ter deixado você sozinha naquele lugar!

– Não, eu que expulsei você de lá! Como eu fui burra! Me perdoa!

– Está tudo bem agora... Eu nunca mais vou deixar você... Nunca mais!

Os dois permaneceram abraçados até Kagome se acalmar. Depois, retornaram para a queda d'água, onde ela vestiu-se e seguiram para o acampamento.

Na clareira, Kikyou olhava os corpos dos bandidos.

– Capangas inúteis! Deviam ter acabado com ela logo que tiveram chance... Agora vai ficar mais difícil matá-la. Bem, pelo menos, não foi um desperdício total. – Recolheu as almas dos corpos dos bandidos que contratara, utilizando-se de seus youkais carregadores de almas. – Ela não passa dessa noite!


	7. Os Vagalumes

**Capítulo 7 - Os vaga-lumes**

– Kagome, você está muito quieta. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, Sango. Eu estou bem... Agora eu estou bem...

Kagome levantou os olhos o ficou observando Inu-Yasha, que estava num galho. Ele também a observava. Ela havia pedido que não contasse o que aconteceu. Não queria preocupar todo mundo. Colocou sua mão sobre o peito, onde estava o fragmento da Jóia. "Ele me devolveu o fragmento por vontade própria. Em outra época, teria tentado ficar com ele. Ele foi tão gentil me dando seu casaco. Ele não tem maldade no coração...". Sorriu para Inu-Yasha, que retribuiu com outro sorriso.

Inu-Yasha então voltou seu olhar para as estrelas. Estava pensando sobre o que o bandido havia dito. "Eles já estavam por ali fazia tempo, só estavam esperando que ela ficasse sozinha. Aposto que foi Naraku quem os mandou... Aquele maldito!" De repente, percebeu que, no céu, algumas estrelas se mexiam. Pequenas luzes cintilantes começaram a cair e a vagar entre as árvores. Pareciam vaga-lumes. Shippou, Sango e Kagome se encantaram com as criaturas, porém Miroku e Inu-Yasha ficaram desconfiados. Inu-Yasha desceu da árvore e se aproximou de Miroku.

– Eu não estou gostando nem um pouquinho disso, Miroku.

– Nem eu, Inu-Yasha. Estou com um pressentindo ruim.

Inu-Yasha ficou de prontidão, com sua mão sobre a Tessaiga. Percebeu que uma daquelas criaturas estava muito interessada em Kagome. Ela estendeu a mão para tocá-la.

– Kagome, se afaste dessa coisa!

– Inu-Yasha, é só um vaga...

Ao tocar a mão de Kagome aquela criatura, que parecia tão inocente, se dissolveu. Kagome não conseguia mais falar. Era como se estivesse sufocando. De repente, caiu no chão completamente inconsciente. Então todas aquelas luzes que cintilavam desapareceram.

– Kagome! – Inu-Yasha correu e a segurou em seus braços. – Miroku, me ajude! Ela está ardendo em febre!

Apesar dos tratamentos de Miroku, a febre não cedia. Ele usou todo o seu conhecimento de cura, mas nada parecia estar funcionando.

– Miroku, eu pensei você tivesse o poder de cura de Buda! Por que ela não acorda?

– Inu-Yasha, ela foi envenenada através da magia. Eu fiz tudo o que podia...

– Você não pode deixá-la morrer, Miroku! – Agarrou o monge pela roupa, sacudindo-o. – Por favor, faça alguma coisa!

– Controle-se, Inu-Yasha! – Livrou-se do hanyou. – Eu também não quero que ela morra, mas, infelizmente, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer! É uma magia muito poderosa. Agora só depende dela. Quem quer que tenha feito isso queria realmente livrar-se dela.

Inu-Yasha mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Kagome estava morrendo e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e segurou a mão dela. Miroku colocou sua mão sobre o ombro dele.

– Inu-Yasha...

– Miroku, vocês podem ir dormir agora. Eu fico com ela.

– Está certo... Chame se precisar de alguma coisa.

– Miroku...

– O que foi?

– Obrigado por tentar.

Miroku só acenou com a cabeça. Realmente agora só dependia dela. A noite foi passando lentamente. Inu-Yasha ficava trocando o pano úmido sobre a testa de Kagome, tentando refrescá-la da febre que não cedia nem um pouco. Todos estavam deitados, mas ninguém conseguia dormir. Shippou sentou-se em sua cama e ficou observando Inu-Yasha cuidar de Kagome.

– Miroku, você acha que a Kagome vai morrer?

– Eu espero que não, Shippou.

Sango levantou-se e afastou-se deles, mas foi seguida por Miroku.

– O que foi, Sango?

– Isso não é justo, Miroku. Kagome sofrendo daquele jeito e nós aqui de mãos atadas...

– Sango... Ainda não está tudo perdido...

– Mas... E se ela morrer?

– Kagome é uma pessoa muito boa e também muito forte. Deus não permitiria que ela morresse. – Percebeu que Sango recostou a cabeça em seu peito, deixando-o sem ação.

– Às vezes não há nada que Deus possa fazer... – Seu corpo tremia. Queria chorar, mas não conseguia. Miroku largou seu bastão e a abraçou.

– Dessa vez, Sango, vai ser diferente... Tem que ser...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

– Inu-Yasha... – A voz de Kagome era fraca.

– Kagome, finalmente você acordou.

– O que... Que aconteceu?

– Um daqueles insetos te envenenou. Já está quase amanhecendo, é melhor descansar um pouco, ainda está com febre.

– Você ficou aqui comigo esse tempo todo?

– Nem mesmo um terremoto me tiraria daqui.

– Será que você poderia... Se deitar aqui comigo... Só até eu pegar no sono...

– Kagome...

Inu-Yasha tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Na verdade não sabia se ela estava melhorando ou piorando. Ele deitou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou forte.

– Isso me lembra aquela noite no templo, Inu-Yasha.

– Só que você não tinha febre...

– Mas eu ainda sinto o mesmo calor... Do seu coração... – Se aninhou no peito dele.

– Kagome, por favor, não morra...

– Eu... Não vou...

Inu-Yasha percebeu um brilho verde na mão de Kagome. De repente alguma coisa lhe deu um solavanco, atirando-o para longe dela.

– Kagome! O que...

Antes que pudesse se aproximar, o brilho ficou tão intenso que praticamente o cegou por alguns instantes. Quando conseguiu enxergar novamente, Kagome estava deitada no ar, flutuando, envolta por aquele estranho brilho. Shippou se aproximou, seguido de Sango e Miroku.

– Inu-Yasha, faz alguma coisa!

– E o que é que você quer que eu faça, Shippou?

– Ah, eu sei lá! Miroku! Você não pode usar o seu poder de Buda?

– Não vai ser preciso, Shippou. Veja, a força que está agindo sobre Kagome está diminuindo.

O brilho foi diminuindo e o corpo de Kagome foi baixando lentamente até chegar ao chão. Então ela abriu os olhos e sentou-se. Ela parecia bem e estranhou as expressões assustadas dos amigos.

– O que foi, pessoal? Que caras são essas?

– Kagome! – Shippou correu e pulou no colo dela. – Você não morreu!

– Shippou... Que história é essa?

– Mas você não se lembra que um inseto te mordeu e você ficou doente? – Explicou o pequenino em seu colo.

– Eu me lembro dos insetos, mas depois tudo fica meio confuso...

Inu-Yasha se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre a testa de Kagome. Como percebeu que a febre havia ido embora, a abraçou aliviado.

– Inu-Yasha... O que foi?

Kagome ainda não entendia o perigo pelo qual passara, mas isso pouco importava para o hanyou naquele momento.

– Não importa mais. O que importa agora é que você está bem. – Então a soltou e a encarou. – Eu acho que foi o fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas que te curou, Kagome.

– O fragmento... Mas como? – Segurou o fragmento.

– Eu tenho outra teoria. – Interrompeu Sango. – A Kikyou possuía um poder especial que podia curar, não é, Inu-Yasha?

– Eu ouvi falar disso, mas nunca a vi utilizar tal poder.

– A Jóia de Quatro Almas teve origem no meu vilarejo e foi o nosso povo que a entregou a Kikyou, para que a mantivesse pura. Meu pai me disse que a sacerdotisa que protegia a Jóia também tinha o poder de curar. Se a Kagome é a reencarnação da Kikyou, faz sentido que ela também o tenha. E talvez o fragmento tenha sido somente um canalizador, visto que Kagome ainda desconhece todo o poder que tem e estava muito fraca.

Inu-Yasha levantou-se de repente e ficou observando a escuridão da floresta. Encarou Miroku.

– Você também percebeu essa presença nos observando? – Perguntou o monge.

– Sim... É ela, Miroku. Eu sei que é ela. A Kikyou está aqui!


	8. Descanse em Paz

**Capítulo 8 - Descanse em paz**

Kikyou surgiu das sombras e aproximou-se deles. Kagome levantou-se e Inu-Yasha colocou-se entre ela e Kikyou.

– Cuidado Inu-Yasha. Ela já tentou te matar antes! – Alertou Kagome.

– Kikyou! O que você quer aqui?

– Inu-Yasha. É assim que você me recebe? Pronto para combate? Eu não culpo você. Kaede me contou toda a verdade. Não foi você quem me matou... – Colocou o rosto entre as mãos e começou a soluçar. – Como eu fui tola... Será você poderia me perdoar?

– Kikyou... Não foi sua culpa. Foi aquele maldito Naraku quem nos enganou...

Inu-Yasha começou a se aproximar de Kikyou. Quando ela percebeu que ele estava próximo, jogou-se em seus braços. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Todos ficaram surpresos e Kagome furiosa.

– Hei, sua sem-vergonha! Larga ele agora! – Percebeu um olhar maldoso em Kikyou. – Inu-Yasha! Cuidado!

Kikyou tirou uma flecha de dentro de seu quimono e a enterrou no peito de Inu-Yasha. O poder que emanava do corpo dela através da flecha, o mantinha imóvel, porém, acordado. Podia ver Kikyou segurando a flecha em seu peito.

– Para trás, todos vocês! Se alguém der mais um passo eu acabo com ele atravessando o coração com essa flecha! Me entreguem os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas agora!

– Então é isso, Kikyou? – Interpelou Kagome. – Você... Você só queria os fragmentos? Então por que você deu ao Naraku os fragmentos que tirou de mim? Ele ficou mais forte e quase nos matou!

– Não tenho que dar satisfações do que eu faço a você, menina. Mas se quer mesmo saber, foi para ver a ruína dele. A Jóia de Quatro Almas é muito poderosa e se ele a completar, não irá conseguir controlar todo o poder dela. Ela o destruirá. Mas, apesar de desejar tanto a destruição daquele maldito, não posso permitir que você me tire o que é meu...

Inu-Yasha colocou sua mão sobre as mãos de Kikyou que seguravam a flecha, mas não tinha forças para removê-las.

– Ki... Kikyou...

– Inu-Yasha, você não entende? Com a Jóia de Quatro Almas eu posso voltar a viver, sem depender das almas dos mortos. Posso voltar para você. Se eu não puder ficar com você, levarei você comigo...

– Não... É você quem não entende, Kikyou... Se você voltar a viver, isso significa que a Kagome teria que morrer... Porque vocês duas compartilham a mesma alma. Mas o seu tempo já passou e, agora é o tempo da Kagome...

– Inu-Yasha... – Kagome segurava fortemente o fragmento em suas mãos. "Se eu entregar o fragmento, ela poderia tomar minha alma. Eu não quero morrer! Mas também não quero que o Inu-Yasha morra! Não posso deixar que ele morra!" Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

– Inu-Yasha, aquela alma me pertence por direito. – Kikyou levantou o olhar para Kagome. – Eu tenho que te parabenizar, garota. Você conseguiu escapar dos engodos que preparei. Além de forte, você também tem muita sorte. Mas agora a sua sorte acabou! Me entregue os fragmentos que estão com você agora!

– Então, os bandidos e os insetos... Tudo foi obra sua...

– Claro que foi! Você já está me aborrecendo com essa sua demora! – Afundou mais um pouco a flecha, arrancando um gemido de dor de Inu-Yasha. – Se eu atravessar o coração dele, assim, à queima roupa, ao invés de dormir eternamente, seu coração explodirá e ele morrerá. É isso o que você quer, menina?

– Não... É claro que não... – Aproximou-se de Kikyou.

– Kagome, não... – Inu-Yasha mal conseguia respirar. – Não entregue o fragmento a ela... Ela vai matá-la assim que o possuir...

Miroku, Sango e Shippou nada podiam fazer. Kikyou perceberia qualquer movimento que fizessem. E ela estava tão desesperada que realmente poderia matar Inu-Yasha se seu plano desse errado.

– Miroku, temos que fazer alguma coisa...

– É muito arriscado, Sango. Para a Kikyou não faz diferença matá-lo, porque ela mesma já está morta. Vamos ter que confiar nas habilidades de Kagome.

Kagome sentou-se ao lado de Inu-Yasha e o olhou profundamente nos olhos.

– Não posso deixar que você morra, Inu-Yasha... – Virou-se para Kikyou, estendeu sua mão direita e a abriu. Kikyou pôde ver o brilho do fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas. – É isso o que você quer, Kikyou? Pegue.

Kikyou soltou uma das mãos que seguravam a flecha para pegar o fragmento. Então Kagome jogou fragmento para Miroku e agarrou a mão de Kikyou. Com a outra mão, segurou a mão de Kikyou que segurava a flecha.

– Miroku! Toma conta do Inu-Yasha para mim!

– Menina tola! Você não é páreo para mim!

– Meu nome é Kagome! Eu não quero lutar com você, mas não posso permitir que continue com isso!

As mãos de Kagome começaram a emitir o mesmo brilho esverdeado que a curou da febre. O brilho envolveu as duas e ambas começaram a flutuar. Rapidamente Miroku arrastou Inu-Yasha de lá. Tentou remover a flecha, mas não conseguiu.

– Não adianta, Miroku, só elas podem... – O hanyou perdeu os sentidos.

– Inu-Yasha, por favor, resista! – Voltou seu olhar para Kagome e Kikyou. – Kagome vai vencer...

Enquanto flutuavam, as duas liberavam grande quantidade de energia em forma de centelhas.

– Kikyou! – Gritou Kagome. – Eu nunca vou perdoá-la pelo o que você me fez!

– Eu não preciso do seu perdão, garota! Você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo! Eu quero viver!

– Por que acha que eu não sei o que sente? Nós duas compartilhamos a mesma alma. Eu também quero viver! Já está na hora de você se desapegar desse mundo...

– Mas se eu...

– Você não vai morrer, Kikyou... Vai continuar a viver... Em mim... – Sorriu para Kikyou. Percebendo o que ia acontecer, Kikyou parou de resistir.

– Agora eu entendo porque você conseguiu chegar ao coração dele. Você é doce e inocente... Mas a minha morte ainda não foi vingada...

– Mas será, eu prometo.

As almas que estavam presas no corpo de Kikyou começaram a sair e ela abraçou Kagome.

– Eu... Estou com medo...

– Está tudo bem, Kikyou... – Retribuiu o abraço.

– Kagome, prometa-me que irá cuidar do Inu-Yasha para mim. – Tinha lágrimas nos olhos e seu corpo começou a se desfazer.

– Eu prometo...

Kikyou fechou os olhos e seu corpo se desfez por completo, sobrando apenas cinzas que caíram ao chão. Pequenas partículas luminosas de alma rodearam Kagome antes fossem absorvidas por ela. A flecha no peito de Inu-Yasha se dissolveu por completo e, com isso, ele recobrou a consciência. Observou Kagome baixar lentamente ao chão. Parecia um anjo. Levantou-se lentamente e, titubeante, caminhou até Kagome que o segurou em seus braços.

– Inu-Yasha, você não deveria se esforçar desse jeito... Ainda está sangrando!

– Eu vou ficar bem, Kagome... Não se preocupe. – Olhou ao redor. – O que aconteceu com a Kikyou?

Kagome nada disse, apenas limitou-se a apontar um pequeno montinho de terra misturada com fragmentos de ossos que o vento desfazia lentamente. Ele ajoelhou-se e observou o montinho.

– Descanse em paz, minha Kikyou...

**_-x-x-x-x-x- FIM -x-x-x-x-x-_**


End file.
